


Vacation

by Butterpots (Nosdda)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Loss of Virginity, Sexy Times, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nosdda/pseuds/Butterpots
Summary: My love for Tseng and Aerith knows no bounds.  Tseng would of course try to be professional but who could say no to Aerith in the end.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tseng
Kudos: 4





	Vacation

Aerith hummed quietly to herself as she sat in her garden idly picking at the weeds, in no rush to be done. She looked up at her mother’s call from the house and gave a wave. Elmyra smiled and waved back, adjusting her bag on her shoulder before turning to leave. It had taken Aerith over week to get her mother to agree to a weekend in Kalm to see an old friend, stating she wasn’t a child anymore and it wasn’t like she’d really be alone. Elmyra had finally relented and made her plans to leave but not before giving Tseng a stern talking to about expecting him to keep her daughter safe, as if that wasn’t his whole job. 

Everything was quiet then save the constant burbling of the waterfall and she went back to her weeding. She stopped after a while, knowing now that her mother was well on her way and not returning. “Tseng.” She sang in a sing song voice as she wiped at her cheek, leaving a smudge of dirt behind. “Come help me.”

Tseng looked up from his post, it wasn’t the first time she had him to join her, nor would it be the last. He made his way over to the patch of flowers, stopping to toe his shoes off. Aerith always worked barefoot, saying it was the only way to work and completely expected everyone else to follow suit. He had long since decided it wasn’t worth the argument and moved to sit next to her. He didn’t pay her a look as he expertly began to prune the weeds. 

“So you’ll be here the whole weekend?” Her hands buried themselves in the dirt alongside his as he made a noncommittal sound. “Reno and Rude as well.”

She pouted lightly as she let her fingers innocently brush against his, “What if I just want you to stay?”

“Is that your preference?”

She smiled then, “Of course. You could say it’s a vacation for you too. I even promise to not go out.”

He let out a snort at that, he doubted that but decided to let her have her fun, “Very well.”

Aerith smiled and hummed contently, letting them lapse into silence as they worked. “Can I tell you something Tseng?”

“If you must.” A smile escaped him as she swatted at him in exasperation. “Go on.”

“I love you.” His hands paused in the dirt for a brief moment before continuing their work, “I see.” He had managed to keep his tone level, it wasn’t something overly unexpected from her, he had heard Aerith many times loudly proclaiming her love for Reno and Rude. 

Aerith tilted her head slightly, smiling as she watched the gears turn in his head, “I mean of course I love Rude and Reno. They’re like aggravating big brothers.”

“And I’m different?”

She let her fingers brush over his again, purposely this time, “Of course you are.” He should have seen it coming, Aerith had long since pressed against any boundaries set before her but the kiss still came as a shock to him. He pulled away quickly, hands moving to her shoulders, holding her back, “Aerith. This is completely inappropriate.”

“So?” She smiled coyly as she tried to lean closer, pressing against his hold, “Who would have to know? You wouldn’t need to report it.”

Tseng only tightened his grip, trying to enforce that he wasn’t playing around. She was only seventeen, a teenager and no doubt full of emotions and hormones she didn’t quite understand yet, “This isn’t love Aerith, merely a lack of options. You don’t even know me.” 

“I do know you!” She reached up, letting a finger run along his cheek, “I know who are. I’ve seen what you’re capable of. If I can handle you at your worst don’t I deserve your best?” A finger brushed over his lips and he leaned his head back more, trying to get out of her reach. “You can hide behind that blank face and your bland tones. But I can still see you, it radiates off you like an aura.” She used his off balanced stance to her advantage, pushing forward quickly to knock him back, herself falling over him. Tsengs reacted instantly and flipped them, hands pinning Aeriths down but not being able to pull himself away fast enough before her legs wrapped around his waist, locking him in place. “Aerith. That is enough.”

“No.” Her voice was low and legs tightened around him, her skirt falling to bunch at her waist. “My future is uncertain enough as it is. Can’t I at least have one thing I want before it’s taken away?”

He sat back as much as much he could without letting go of her wrists and watched her silently, his face still masked in impassiveness but his glare lessened. “I am not a gentle man.”

“I’m not asking you to be.” Her feet pressed into the small of his back, but didn’t urge him forward and waited patiently. It was only a small shift in his posture, a slight quickening of breath but it was all she needed before she broke out in a smile, “There you are.” She didn’t have time to say another word before he leaned over her, his weight pressing her hands into the dirt, not enough to hurt, he would never hurt her (not until she’d beg him to), and lips were on hers. 

He had stated he wasn’t gentle but it was all he was. If Aeriths mind was clearer she might have figured it was because it was her first time and he wasn’t so uncouth. He had let her lead, eyes fluttering as she had reached up to untie his hair, letting it fall over their faces before she pushed back against him, rolling them so she could straddle his hips. Flowers crowned his head as he laid back, letting her explore him, first with her hands then with her lips, his breath coming out rushed with each touch. His hands rested against her hips as she settled onto him with a gasp. Her dressed spilled over him as she tried to cling onto some modesty, even if alone in her gardens, away from prying eyes they were still outside. Biting his lips with a groan Tseng forced himself to lay still, letting her set the pace. Her hands alternated between a rough grip on his open shirt to nails digging into his chest. Tsengs hand slipped into her hair, deftly undoing her braid and tugging lightly to pull her down closer to him. He whispered words of encouragement to her and watched as she became undone as he ordered her to come for him. 

Tsengs hands stayed buried in her hair as she fell limp against him. He let out a low growl as he kissed her, his hips rocking gently as he patiently tried to wait for Aerith come down from her high. Hands slipped from her hair and moved to her thighs, dress being pushed up and away as he flipped them over. He’d let her have moment in control. She’d asked for this. He was done being gentle. 

**Author's Note:**

> My love for Tseng and Aerith knows no bounds. Tseng would of course try to be professional but who could say no to Aerith in the end.


End file.
